Veronica McDonald
)]] Name: Veronica Lillian McDonald Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Internet, Archery, Reading, Cats, Hiking, Track Appearance: Veronica somewhat stands out, standing at 5’8” and 146lbs, and has a tan complexion from spending too much time outdoors. Her usually straight, thick and shoulder-length ash-black hair is often messy and tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes are an icy, pale blue, and round, in contrast to the typical Asian stereotypes. Her nose is slightly small, and her eyebrows aren't really unusual: sort of a long-raindrop shape. Veronica has thin lips, and her ‘curves’ are almost non-existent. At school, Veronica usually wears multicolored v-necks, gag shirts from Smosh or South Park, jeans or cargo pants, and the occasional loafers. On special occasions, like a senior trip or an important test, she’ll wear a golden locket, with a picture of her cat, Feather. On the trip she was wearing a Persian blue sweater, khaki shorts, and hiking boots. Biography: Veronica is half Korean and half Scottish, born to Myung-Hee Song and Patrick McDonald (both computer technicians for US Foods) in Arlington Heights, Illinois. She has an older brother, Mark (Age 25) and two younger ones: Harris (Age 15) and Connor (Age 13). Veronica was born into the middle class, and her family was blessed with economic stability. Veronica was somewhat mellow until age 5, when Connor came along. The new addition left six people under the same roof, and her parents were having trouble keeping up with four kids, especially when three of them are at the age when they needed attention. As a result, Veronica felt that her parents spent too much time on Harris and Connor, so she tried to draw attention to herself by acting up. A bonus was that she was ticked off by all the hectic schedule of the household, and this provided a way to vent out her anger. Her parents were concerned at first, and ignored her in hopes that she'd stop due to the lack of audience. This backfired, as Veronica was angered even more that they were ignoring her, and she continued. They eventually decided that this was probably a phase, and it would fade away eventually. It did, of course, but it left her an aggressive attitude. She is generally proud of her heritage as a Korean, and takes every moment to brag about it. She embraces stereotypes and sometimes pokes fun at her own heritage. Her parents also tend to follow Korean traditions and etiquette, and Veronica embraces this as well. Veronica is also bilingual, and shows it off by occasionally speaking in Korean. Ever since Mark was old enough to be a Boy Scout, Veronica was dragged around on camping trips and such. Her brothers followed in Mark’s footsteps, becoming Boy Scouts and adept at some skills by the age of 6. She loved these trips, but didn’t join Girl Scouts due to her stereotypical views regarding their effeminate nature. Veronica had a basic understanding of surviving in the wilderness, and generally liked to play outside. Her family life is smooth. She and her parents often get along, and the relationship with her siblings is strained but durable. Despite their numerous arguments over the most trivial things, the McDonald siblings have a mutual respect for each other. Veronica prefers to be around Mark, mostly because she looks up to him and she argues with him the least. When she was 11, she and her family moved to Seattle when her parents' employers relocated them. Her parent’s work lasted until 5:00, and then they had to take a 40 minute drive home. As such, her parents got home late at night, and Veronica increasingly spent more time at home with her siblings. This wasn’t a reality either, due to her siblings being much more social than her, and spending more of their time out with friends or on play dates than being at home. Veronica was liked at first, because the new kid is always interesting. Once the novelty wore off, though, she showed her true colors by acting the way she usually does. This earned her a terrible reputation and she assumed that the entire school body (not the majority) hated her, so she was harsh to everybody, even the minority of kids that actually wanted to befriend her. As a result of having sociable siblings and parents who came home late, Veronica found her self alone a lot past the age of 13, when she seemed old enough to stay home alone. The time alone was often filled with aimlessly wandering the internet, mostly on Youtube, and maybe deviantArt and TvTropes. She loved to watch funny cat videos on Youtube and eventually developed a fondness for cats, but browsing the internet eventually went stale. When she was 14, she found Harris’ old bow and arrow in the garage after school. Veronica knew the basics from watching her siblings do it, so she tried it herself. She was rather sloppy at first, but she progressively got better after getting tips off the internet and some Boy Scout guide books and magazines lying around her brothers’ rooms. Veronica was rather skilled, and this newfound hobby has evolved and has a big influence on Veronica’s life. She is often found at the local archery range, trying to perfect her skill. A few weeks after Veronica found the bow, she hopped on her bike and went to the library. Veronica’s fondness in cats caused her to choose a Warrior Cats book and begin to read it. She instantly loved the book series, and deepened her interest in cats. She made offhand comments about wanting a cat, but her parents ignored her. She started to take jogs around the neighborhood, and visited nearby parks after school. She slowly began to go out farther and farther as she grew older, eventually beginning to drive to nearby Cougar Mountain to hike when she got a license. They never really found out until she was a junior, when she was out until 10 pm. When her parents found out, they weren’t outraged. They were glad that their daughter took her personal time being out with nature. But a curfew was curfew, so they grounded her for a month. Her parents also wanted to reward her for staying fit, so they got her Feather, a light gray female kitty. She was overjoyed, and took great responsibility in Feather. She began to read more about cats and easily became her favorite animal. Veronica, encouraged by their support and how they believed that she was good enough, joined track. Veronica was already a fast runner, but she was always afraid that she wasn't good enough to join. She turned out to be skilled at the sport, especially in the long distance runs and relay races. Being elected captain only buoyed her love for the sport, and takes pride in the team itself. She has excellent history and science grades and average math and language arts grades. She takes school seriously, knowing that her grades could get her into a good college, and a good job, and economic stability. Though her grades are sagging lately (except PE) she’s good to go. She's not artistically talented, though, which reflects in her art grade. Socially, she’s not so well-off. Her reputation at Aurora started off with her punching Jessiree Merridew in the face at age 14 for calling her a ‘dyke’ (She’s not a lesbian, but bisexual.). Thus, she got several detentions. This has led to verbal fights that stemmed into more verbal fights in and out of school. Veronica was seen as a hot-tempered person. She was at the point where she would jump the gun and argue over insults and such. Anybody who does seem likable to her will have a hard time gaining her trust, and will have to live with her hot-headed, rash and reckless personality. The aforementioned bisexuality is a new thing to her. As she grew older, she realized that is was possible to like people of the same sex. Veronica found girls to be moderately attractive, and guys attractive as well. She was nervous at first and attempted to conceal it, but it eventually got out in her sophomore year. To her surprise, her parents were open-minded about it, and so was most of the school. It became common knowledge around school, and nobody really pointed it out. Veronica started dating Rutherford Rogers Jr. in her junior year because he seemed nice and looked feminine from a distance, appealing to both her attractions to boys and girls. Their relationship is going smoothly, and both are emotionally close to each other. Veronica is stubborn, and holds her ground on an argument. She's yelled at a lot of people, leading to many enemies at school. She’s also fiercely loyal to her small group of friends, to the point where she'd defend a friend for the sake of defending them, no matter what the argument was about. Around her friends and track teammates, she's usually funny in a mischievous way, and often stays quiet, due to this being her 'down-time' to relax. Veronica believes herself to be an optimist, as she tends to look on the bright side as long as it seems possible. For the future, she hopes to find a sports scholarship at Arizona State or get a veterinary degree somewhere down the line. Advantages: If she runs into a friend, they’ll instantly become allies. If not, she can run long distances in order to get away. She has experience with archery and Veronica can also scale rough terrain thanks to hiking experience. Disadvantages: Veronica has made many enemies at school and is hard to get along with. She is hot-headed and her cockiness could cause her to butt heads with potential allies. Veronica is also rash and doesn't think of the consequences of her actions half of the time. This could lead to her jumping the gun and accidentally getting herself killed. Designated Number: Female student No. 025 --- Designated Weapon: J.R. Rizzolo's Tire Iron Conclusion: The note with the weapon says whose it was. You know who he was. You know what you have to do. Nothing more need be said. - Shamino Warhen The above biography is as written by leAloha. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: leAloha Kills: 'Rutherford Roger Jr. '''Killed By: 'Madeline Wilcox 'Collected Weapons: 'J.R. Rizzolo's Tire Iron (Assigned Weapon, to Deanna Hull) 'Allies: 'James Wade 'Enemies: 'Miranda Millers, Amaranta Montalvo, Madeline Wilcox '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Veronica, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Dodge Brawl *The Question of the Century *Quarter Turn Punch *Magic Man *Celebration *We hope we don't make everyone have a horrible time V5: *Last Days *Metal Skeletons and Concrete Ruins *Musing *Memory *Nowhere to Go *Up to Eleven *The Best Part Of Waking Up *Respite *Dry Oasis *Dreams Walk On Powerlines Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Veronica McDonald. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Whelp, thar she goes. It's been a wild two years, and if you told 12-year-old me that I'd still be writing Veronica now I don't think I would've went through with it. So yeah, Veronica. Literally my first SOTF character, whose seen a lot of stuff on this journey. Admittedly, she was a trainwreck. I wrote her through newbie wonder, a period of dissatisfication, almost leaving the site entirely and then finding the love of this site again. At this point, however, she was just all over the place and not worth saving. So she was just stuck with James for two months before dying. First character, and the longest to last. I really hope improvement shows over time in her storyline, and I look forward to V6! - leAloha Category:V5 Students